


Introducing Katie and Jules

by clio_jlh



Series: EWFS 'verse [54]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babies, Childbirth, Community: schmoop_bingo, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, First Kiss, Friendship, Gay Male Character, Humor, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, M/M, Male Character of Color, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Marriage, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio_jlh/pseuds/clio_jlh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The arrival of Seamus and Dean's daughters, with a little help from some good friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introducing Katie and Jules

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=honestys_easy)[**honestys_easy**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=honestys_easy) on a kissing meme on my journal. Fulfills the "kiss—first" square on my [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=schmoop_bingo)[**schmoop_bingo**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=schmoop_bingo) card and the "birth" prompt for my [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=fanfic100)[](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=fanfic100)**fanfic100** claim.

The delivery itself was pretty easy, which wasn't surprising--after all, a big reason they'd asked Hermione if they could borrow her womb in the first place was that she'd had such easy, healthy pregnancies with her own children. Of course twins were trickier, but the mediwizards knew what they were doing and Seamus, for once, was really okay with leaving the procedure in their capable hands. Harry was her coach because he, like Hermione, had been through it all before. So they stood at the back of the room, Dean behind Seamus, arms around him, his chin resting on top of Seamus's head, and watched as their daughters were born within a few hours of Hermione going into labor. Seamus cut one umbilical cord, Dean the other, and then there was some cleaning up of mucky substances before the girls were wrapped in blankets and handed to their fathers, seated next to each other on a low couch.

Seamus had expected to be anxious at such a life-changing event, but instead he felt strangely calm, like a thing had happened that was always supposed to happen, a puzzle piece sliding into place, not unlike the first time he ever saw Dean, way back when. Dean was his usual cool and collected self, though with a giant goofy smile, which was when Seamus realized that he was sporting a big grin himself.

"Well?" Dean asked. They had a short list of girls’ names but couldn't imagine naming their daughters until they had actually met them. The girls looked much the same, with heads full of brown curls and eyes that looked like they might be hazel, once they settled into their own color and out of vague baby-blue-ness. But already in this first hour of life, they couldn't be more different, personality-wise.

In Seamus's arms was the older one, by only three minutes. She was a little calmer and quieter than her sister, who'd all but pushed her out of the womb ahead of her. "I think this one is a Julianna," he said, "being so serene, and yours is a Kathleen, being almost as impatient as Mum."

Dean's baby was a good bit louder, but fit in just one of his large hands. "How d'ya fancy that, Katie Finnigan?" he asked her. Katie flailed, a tiny foot almost getting Dean in the nose, and he smiled and took that as an acceptance.

"That all right, Jules?" Seamus asked. She batted her rather long lashes at him (those she got from Dean) and Seamus's heart skipped a beat. "Ah, you'll be a charmer, then? Well, it's Da's privilege to give you your first kiss." He leaned over and kissed her forehead, and her skin was so soft he thought he might cry.

"Switch?" Dean asked, and Seamus complied, taking the squirmy Katie into his arms. He was pretty sure that he could tell them apart, just by how they acted, but the different colored knit hats were a good failsafe. Katie's skin was just as soft, though it was a little harder to land a kiss on her as she kept moving.

The nurse came then with the bottles, and Dean leaned into Seamus. "Hey?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"Dad kiss?"

Seamus’s smile softened. "A must," he said, and they kissed, sweetly, their new daughters warm and soft in their arms.


End file.
